Erik's Desire
by MuseofDestructiveness
Summary: Centuries later, an immortal Erik is on the brink of making the same mistake as last time. Can he change things to where his new protege will see his true beauty?
1. The Realization

Erik's Desire

By: Muse of Destructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Later there will be much Christine bashing. I despise her for breaking the phantom's heart like she did, and later there will be Raoul bashing. Sympathy pains for these two will be treated with large tranquilizers and flames will be used to burn my old school papers.

Prologue

Erik gazed at the crimson flower in his hands, his face twisted in anguish. _Will I ever escape the pain of the past? Or am I cursed to stay in my own personal Hell until I die and find myself in the real thing?_ His body shook with sobs and his tears fell on the rose, watering the tender petals that were now a painful reminder to him of his affection for another. An affection that was rejected and would always represent a soul betrayed by the cruel emotion of love.

He ripped the mask from his face, the blank hole staring at him, mocking him with its baleful stare. In a fit of anger he threw it across the room, enjoying the sound it made as it fell into a warped mass on the floor. He looked up at the broken mirror that distorted his image so that, in his mind at least, he resembled the disfigured mass that scarred his face and his soul.

He stared into his own golden eyes, seeing their coldness and shedding cold tears at their hostility. He was torn between the passionate creature he was born to be and the cold-hearted murderer that man had made out of him. He told himself that he couldn't help that he was who he had become, that the coldness that resided in him was just a reflection of what his mother had been like.

But what was left of his heart and soul told him otherwise. Deep within him was a shred of passion that could still overrule the turmoil that battled for domination within him. He knew that he was a genius, and used his music to reveal his sensuous side as well as his dark. His masterpiece had enchanted anyone who had heard its twisted yet bewitching musical score. Don Juan had been both his triumph and his downfall. Its opening had cost him his dignity and his heart.

Since then he had stayed away from anyone who had triggered his desire. He had shunned everyone, including his only friends. Never again would he risk his emotions to the hell that was love. Not even for his new protégé. He had learned his lesson from his last folly. Not even his Ravyn, whose presence was sweetly intoxicating, would cloud his vision.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed...read n review or I won't consider putting up the next chappie!


	2. The Teacher and Student

Erik's Desire

By: Muse of Destructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Later there will be much Christine bashing. I despise her for breaking the phantom's heart like she did, and later there will be Raoul bashing. Sympathy pains for these two will be treated with large tranquilizers and flames will be used to burn my old school papers.

Chapter 1

"Erik? Where is the music that you want me to sing?" Ravyn looked at her teacher, her crimson eyes clouded with confusion. Sheets of music lay scattered everywhere, thanks to the devoted pupil who had tore through them earlier. "You just said that we were starting something new…now where is it?" she said angrily, stomping her foot with impatience.

Erik watched the scene with amusement shining within the yellow orbs of his eyes. He ran a hand through his dark hair, mussing it adorably. "I said that we were going to try something new, not sing something new…" He chuckled at the bewilderment on her face then continued, "Now, go into that room back there and put on the dress I've laid out for you...it will help you to feel the character more than just singing the notes on a page."

She gave him one last curious stare before heeding to his wishes. She just didn't feel right about this and she couldn't understand why. Everything Erik had ever done for her was for her benefit, and it was time she did something for him.

Ravyn all but gasped when she saw the dress that waited for her. What looked like miles of black lace covering a beaded crimson silk bodice, with a skirt that looked perilous in itself; and she wasn't even considering the black stilettos that screamed "I'm going to fall". Oh well, if this is what he wanted then this is what he was going to get.

While Ravyn was battling the beautiful yet very difficult dress, Erik was pacing the room. _God, what am I doing…this is exactly what I had Christine do with that wedding dress…_He stood facing the very mirror that had mocked him for a lifetime, his eyes narrowing in disgust. _How could I ask for anyone to love me? Just look at me, I'm nothing more than a repulsive beast of a man. _

A soft rustling came from across the room, accompanied by a short cry of fear. He whirled around and saw Ravyn trying to keep her balance on the shoes he had set out for her to wear. He rushed over and caught her as she toppled over. "Darling, you really must be more careful," he smiled down at her, and she cursed softly. _God how easy it was to call her my darling...I think instead of her being careful, it should be me. Those words came much too naturally to my tongue. _

"Well," Ravyn mumbled, attempting to upright her self, "How do I look in this thing?" Erik stared at her for a moment. Her usually perfect ebony curls were slightly disheveled but other than that…she was beautiful.

He cleared his throat and bit back the compliments that gathered on his tongue. "It looks fine, shall we get started then?" He saw a glimpse of hurt cross her face for a moment, then nodding quickly she made her way past him to the piano. His heart clenched at the thought of hurting her, but he couldn't convince himself to tell her exactly how he felt. There was too much there and too much at stake.

Inwardly he cursed Christine and what she had done to him. And God knows, he cursed the very existence of the Comte de Chagny everyday he was alive. Half of him told him that he should have killed them when he had the chance. His other half told him he did the right thing. Shaking those two from his thoughts, his mind turned back to his new protégé and her clear, pure voice as she sang.

A/N: Here it is…it might be a little scattered but personally, whose mind wouldn't be scattered if they had lost their last true love? Whatever…read and review.

Review Corner

MuseofDestructiveness: YAY! I have reviewers! Erik plushies for all!

Twinkle22: Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas for the next chapter…they'd be appreciated and very much considered!

The-Music-of-the-Night: Thanks, and although it might come later…there will be plenty of bashing on those two lovebirds!


	3. Secret Longings

Erik's Desire

By: Muse of Destructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Later there will be much Christine bashing. I despise her for breaking the phantom's heart like she did, and later there will be Raoul bashing. Sympathy pains for these two will be treated with large tranquilizers and flames will be used to burn my old school papers.

Chapter 2

After her ritualistic lessons with her fascinating teacher, Ravyn turned her attention to the small diary she kept under her mattress. She opened it to her last entry, rereading the last passage that was scrawled across the page. _What are these longings see in those golden eyes that watch my every move? Sometimes I see amusement and others, if I didn't know better; I would swear it was love. _

She sighed wearily as she closed the small book, and reached for the small glass of water on her nightstand. Today he had worked her harder than usual and with every mistake she had made came a sharp complaint. Her throat was killing her, and so was her pride. Ravyn had always thought of her voice as the one thing she could rely on. Now, with Erik complaining more than usual about her lack of talent and a soprano range, she was beginning to have her doubts.

He was acting so differently these past few days, and truth be told, Ravyn was becoming more and more wary around him. It wasn't that it frightened her, but it caught her off guard at times. One moment, his voice would be so soft and passionate, and another he was harsh and so cold that his voice sent shivers down her spine.

Inwardly she had always wondered about the mask, but she had never bothered to ask about it. The white mask had to be covering something, or he would have taken it off at least once. She wondered if that might have anything to do with his new found tribulations.

Ah, well, she thought. I'm just his student, nothing more. I'm just another ordinary girl, nothing to be concerned about in his eyes. His beautiful eyes, so deep, so sensual but yet glazed over with coldness. But when he looks at me like he did today, when he caught me…

It slightly disconcerted her that he could make her feel so beautiful, then turn his back on her and make her feel worse than dirt. Erik was a very complex person, with so many barriers against the outside world, yet she admired him. Or at least she thought it was admiration… After all, she really had no right to love him, if that was what all those secret longings were.

A/N: Well, here's another installment in the complex issues of Ravyn and Erik.

Review Corner

MuseofDestructiveness: Kee! I have more reviews! Raoul and Christine voodoo dolls for everyone, complete with candles and free torturing utensils, mainly because I feel generous!

The-Music-of-the-Night: Trust me…Erik's not going to wait much longer You're quite welcome for the Erik plushie…I have many to share

Karou-ken: Thanks for tha review…I'll keep writing as long as people keep reviewing


	4. Sweet Dreams

Erik's Desire

By: Muse of Destructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Later there will be much Christine bashing. I despise her for breaking the phantom's heart like she did, and later there will be Raoul bashing. Sympathy pains for these two will be treated with large tranquilizers and flames will be used to burn my old school papers.

Chapter 3

_He knew he was drowning, being pulled into an even deeper wave of desire as she pulled his head down to hers. His mind commanded his hands to push her away, instead they brought her closer. Erik half-expected her to pull away from him, and softly cursed as she leaned into him. She breathed deeply, as if infusing herself with his breath. _

_Her fingers tightened in his hair, and she brought her mouth to his in a kiss designed to breach the defenses he'd refused to lower. One hand roamed up her back, tangling in the thick ebony mass that hung loose for a change. He whispered her name against her lips and then as quickly as she had come, she was gone._

Erik's eyes snapped open, his mouth open in a cry of despair. A cry that had been her name, and yet it still lingered in the quiet of his room. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and unconsciously running a hand through his hair. This had to stop. No wonder he was so snappish all the time. Long days and sleepless, seemingly never ending nights filled with dreams of her.

God, why couldn't he remember that she was just his student? Why couldn't his body understand that, or better yet why couldn't his heart? He groaned, his mind still foggy with fatigue yet fully aware of her absence. He had to find a way to stop this before he ended up like the last time, before he had his heart ripped from his chest and shattered into tiny pieces.

The hand that wasn't tangled in his hair sought the pen by his bed, and then fished for some paper. It was the only thing that helped him through these restless nights. His music, a new composition, which was nothing but a torrent of notes that constantly reminded him of her. Shaking his mind free from the fog of sleep, he began to let the notes pour freely onto the page as he thought of the soft, gentleness that had plagued his dreams that night.

Ravyn watches her teacher cautiously, her crimson eyes darker than their usual blood red color. Today's session had gone no better than the last, and Erik was in no better of a mood. The single eye uncovered by the mask looked tired and the black smudges under it didn't look promising. Now he was just sitting there, staring into nothing as if he was in his own little world.

"Erik?" she questioned, coming to his side and placing a gentle hand on his arm. If her question hadn't roused him from his trance, the soft hand on his arm nearly unraveled his control. He jumped and for a swift second she could see the fiery passion her touch had roused. Then it was shoved behind the barrier he had placed there just for that purpose.

She trembled at the anger in his eyes, as he whirled upon her. "My God, woman! What is it?" he growled.

"I…I am sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to…" she stammered, taking a step back from the yellow eyes that glared at her and seared her soul.

It wasn't her words but the tears that finally cooled the anger that hid any other emotions she might have glimpsed. He took a step toward her in an attempt to apologize, and winced as she flinched away from him. "Ravyn…I'm sorry," he said, walking up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. His voice had adopted a soothing tone, and the warmth from his touch was enough to make Ravyn shiver from something that wasn't fear.

"It's alright," she murmured, turning to face him. The sight of her tear-streaked face was morbidly attractive and it made a similar shudder run down his spine. "I really shouldn't have bothered you." She tried to ignore the fact that there wasn't even an inch of space that separated them, and focused on the apology that was etched into his face.

"Nonsense," he whispered, looking down into eyes that would shame a rose into hiding its perfect bloom.

A/N: Yay! Another installment in the Erik/Ravyn saga which mind you is about to get very interesting

Review Corner

MuseodDestructiveness: This chappie was fairly difficult to write but considering I wish I was Ravyn…yeah. LOL Hope you enjoyed…Read n Review!

The-Music-of-the-Night: See…I wouldn't let Erik go unhappy for too long. It's just not right to make the Phantom more depressed than he already is.


	5. The Past Can Haunt You

Erik's Desire

By: Muse of Destructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Later there will be much Christine bashing. I despise her for breaking the phantom's heart like she did, and later there will be Raoul bashing. Sympathy pains for these two will be treated with large tranquilizers and flames will be used to burn my old school papers.

Chapter 4

Erik watched her intently, seeing the expression in her eyes turn from surprise into unwanted fear. One hand grasped hers and paused for a moment, savoring the smoothness of her skin. The other went to her hair, tangling itself in the mass of ebony waves. Then they dropped back to his sides, and he sighed.

"I think it's time we said good night," he murmured. He wished that he trusted himself enough to walk her back to her room, but inside the logic that built up in his mind he knew that it wouldn't be right. He had seen the fear in her eyes before, as if even she didn't trust him…but there was something else behind the fear. Desire? Perhaps.

Ravyn swallowed hard, wishing she had the courage to say something. Anything would be better than the tension-filled silence that now filled the room. She opened her mouth once or twice, but no sound came out. Finally, she nodded and left the room quietly, her mind swirling with unanswered questions.

The one question that stood out in the turmoil was "Why me?" That was the question that haunted her day in and day out. As she stepped through the mirror that had started everything she gasped. Sitting on her bed was the last person this side of Hell that she wanted to see.

"Hello my dear," the raven haired man said, his voice lowering to a soft purr. He grinned as he realized that she didn't share quite as much enthusiasm as he in just seeing her go a deathly shade of white. "What? No passionate welcome for the husband you so cruelly, and might I add, coldly left behind in Egypt?"

She gaped in horror and barely stifled the scream that lodged itself in her throat. "You're not my husband and you never were, you pig-headed bastard," she growled, trembling with raw fury.

He took offense at the anger and disgust that forced its way into her voice, and stood slowly. He came to stand beside her, frowning at the rage that made her blood red eyes gleam. "You forget, dearest. We were wed and happily, until you came up with the notion to run from my love and hide here in this _place_," he said, his voice changing from tenderness to a disgust that rivaled hers.

She glared at him, her fury fueled by the look in his eyes when he had said _place_. "This is my home, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave it and me alone. The sooner the better, I would think."

His eyes narrowed as he pondered her words. "You'll regret ever leaving me, witch. I promise you that."

A/N: Ok…so now it's out. Ravyn's got major secrets and a past that resents her new life. So you know the drill…Read n Review!

Review Corner

The-Music-of-the-Night: Good luck on your phantom fic. I'll be sure to read and review it when you get it started


	6. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Erik's Desire

By: Muse of Destructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Later there will be much Christine bashing. I despise her for breaking the phantom's heart like she did, and later there will be Raoul bashing. Sympathy pains for these two will be treated with large tranquilizers and flames will be very much ignored like the last and used to toast marshmallows in my review corner.

Chapter 5

Erik had had enough. For the past few hours he had done nothing but beat himself up. He'd think that he had done the right thing by just leaving her like he had, but the passionate part of him said that he should have finally let her know how he felt. Sighing, he rose and retraced her steps to the mirror that connected to her room.

He heard loud voices arguing, and recognized the woman to be his fiery protégé. But whose was the other one? A male, definitely, but who? He quickened his pace and came to a sudden stop.

"I'll never be so stupid as to succumb to you again! Haven't you figured that out after two hundred years of nothing but searching! I don't love you, and I never have!" she screamed, her face flushed with anger. "I never could, you never gave me a chance. All you ever did was turn me into the hideous creature I am now!"

She turned her back and among the glistening silver on her sleeves, Erik now saw a dagger in one hand. In his mind it was like a slow motion, black and white movie. The kind where you know you don't want to look, but you can't really help yourself. Before he could even blink, she had buried the blade up to the hilt in the man's chest.

"May you rest in Hell, Yaksha. May you rest in Hell…" she hissed softly into his ear, meeting the man's surprise-filled eyes with a calm stare. He fell to the ground, now nothing but a pile of ash that she simply swept up, seemingly without a care.

Erik watched, stunned from his original intent. _I come here to tell her I love her and she kills someone who just wanted to be with her. And what did she mean, two hundred years? Don't tell me I'm in love with an immortal who is as old, if not older than I…_

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a lot on my mind now that school is starting Thursday. Because of this, I might have to put this story on short hiatus…I hope not, but just in case…anyone who likes this and wants to keep up with it might want to put it on chapter alert so they'll know when I update.

Review Corner

MuseofDestructiveness: is holding marshmallows and charring them over a fire I'm using my very first flame to toast marshmallows, thanks to whoever it was! Anyways, I know that Ravyn's acting a little cold-hearted at the moment, but that'll change when Erik gets his paws on her. R&R

The-Music-of-the-Night: Right now, I don't think Erik is too pleased with anyone. What little trust he had in Ravyn has been shattered. But have no fear, he'll regain it eventually. BTW, how's that fic of yours coming?


	7. Will Innocence Last

Erik's Desire

By: MuseofDestructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Sympathy pains for Christine and Raoul will be treated with large tranquilizers and flames will be very much ignored like the last and used to toast marshmallows to feed my new pet emus.

Chapter 6

He almost wept as he watched her sleep. _She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps. She couldn't be the angry monster I saw earlier._ Erik had not moved from his position behind the mirror since what seemed like forever. But even the discomfort from being in the same place too long wasn't half as bewildering as the fact that he still wanted her.

_In her dreams, it was still the same. His love was strong, and still lingered and haunted with every dream that floated in ebony. In her state of madness she had fell to the bed and drifted into a dark state of unconsciousness, almost forgetting the beguiling teacher she had left earlier. But as she sank into her dream state, there he was, once more. His body was nothing but a specter, just a figment of her imagination, but still as real as she was. He beckoned, with one gloved hand, wanting her to come closer to him_.

Erik stepped closer to the sleeping figure on the bed, his hand reaching to touch the dark curls that were spread about her. His old dreams of Christine dead, gone from his mind the second that this girl stepped into his life. He twined one of those curls around his fingers, toying with the idea of waking her from her tranquil sleep.

_She approached him hesitantly, her eyes betraying her with their deep scarlet gaze. He opened his arms to her and she went willingly, tossing all care to the wind. He watched her, his fiery gaze searing her soul. "You alone are mine, you belong to me," he whispered, entwining his fingers in her hair. "Only you can help me bring back the music that was lost."_

He couldn't understand why he was still here. His mind was fighting him every second he stood next to the bed, every moment his hand lingered to touch her. But his heart… Ah, his heart was melting the icy barrier that had surrounded it. It praised him for staying with her, reveled in the peace that was brought into her presence. And it was exactly why he sighed softly and disappeared into the darkness.

A/N: I did it! Here's another chapter, short but sweet. I'm trying to update on the weekends. But Erik's finally coming out of his cocoon of despair and just when she needs him most. Read n Review!

Review Corner

The-Music-of-the-Night: I'm working on getting him to take down those barriers that the twitch Christine caused. Although he wants to be able to love the tormented Ravyn…he knows he can't trust her until he finds out who she really is.


	8. Temporary Contentment

Erik's Desire

By: MuseofDestructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Sympathy pains for Christine and Raoul will be treated with large tranquilizers and flames will be very much ignored like the last and used to celebrate my victorious presentation on Phantom

Chapter 7

Ravyn awoke with a feeling of moroseness hanging over her like a black storm cloud. The events of the previous day flooded back into her mind, startling her with their intensity. She kept replaying the look in Yaksha's eyes as she plunged the dagger into his heart. She couldn't even remember why she had done it, and that thought unsettled her even more than having to face her teacher for her lesson.

She twisted a long curl around one finger nervously, and chewed on her bottom lip with sharp, ivory teeth. She propped herself up on the bed and waved a hand at the candle on the table. She hardly noticed it as it burst into flame, lighting the room with its soft light.

She jumped as she heard the sound of the mirror being slid back, and the familiar footsteps she had dreaded since she had awakened. Immediately she fell back and pulled the cover up to her chin, and pretended to sleep as the steps drew her into their rhythm of suspense. As they drew closer, she grew even more tense and she struggled to control her rapid breathing.

She heard them come to a stop, and she waited for him to "awaken" her. Instead, Ravyn felt a cold hand brush gently across her cheek and over slightly parted lips. Her eyes flew open in surprise, and met the dark golden ones of her teacher. For a long moment, they just stared into the other's eyes, reading the whirl of emotions that flashed there.

Finally, Erik closed his eyes and turned from her. It was then she noticed the tautness of his body, and the tremors that ran through him. "Erik?" she whispered, letting the thin blanket fall from her. She raised herself up onto her knees, where she looked into eyes the color of purest gold.

"Yes," he whispered, his mouth not even two inches from the full, sensuous lips he dreamed about. He was fighting the urge to ravish those lips when she sighed softly and brought her mouth to his. Erik cursed silently as his control dissolved and he found himself devoured by the pent up desire that flowed through to the woman in his arms. She leaned into him, reminding of his dream, and his arms constricted around her waist.

Oh God, she was drowning in this sinful pleasure. In years of relationships, never had she found herself as submissive as she was now. She gave herself up to the rapture of the kiss that held her captive, and brought him closer to her. If this was madness, as what shred of conscience she had screamed, she would gladly hand herself over to an asylum.

A/N: Oh my God! I finished it! After weeks of school I finally did it! To my readers, enjoy and review!

Review Corner

Draco's Addiction: Glad you like it, here have another chapter!

Phantomphanphorever: Finally someone who shares my opinion of the Phantom killing Raoul thing...Personally, if it had been me, Raoul would have been long dead


	9. The Angel Loves Again

Erik's Desire

By: Muse of Destructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Later there will be much Christine bashing. I despise her for breaking the phantom's heart like she did, and later there will be Raoul bashing. Sympathy pains for these two will be treated with large tranquilizers and flames will be used to burn my old school papers.

---

Chapter 8

So this was heaven, or at least as close as he could ever get to it. Erik let himself react to the sensations that washed through his body, taking everything she gave so freely. Vaguely, he was aware of the feel of her hands clutching his shirt. Painfully aware of the fact she was pulling away from him.

When he dared open his eyes, the first thing he saw was her. The Ravyn of his dreams, with face flushed and lips swollen from the paradisiacal kiss they had shared. His heart clenched as she looked up at him, eyes of scarlet struggling to conceal the fiery passion he had brought to the surface. Fire pulsed through his veins, with every heartbeat he was reminded of the kiss they had shared.

For what seemed an eternity, they just looked at each other, both struggling to calm their inner storms. Both of their minds searched for a way out of this awkwardness, this passion between student and teacher, and finding none their thoughts returned to each other.

Erik ordered his arms to release her at once, run away from this woman. She looked so young, and so easily tempted by the desires of the flesh. She didn't want him, not this loathsome carcass of a man. She could do much better, like the man she killed. He should leave, disappear into the Hell he had come from, and avoid the pain of having his heart ripped to shreds by this ignorant thing called love. But no, what was this? Again she leaned into him, kissing the taut line of tendon at his neck.

His head fell back, his golden eyes closed in ecstasy as she caressed each bit of skin with her sweet breath. He opened his eyes as she searched blindly for his lips, lost in the intensity of this togetherness. As their lips met, he groaned, tasting her, his dark paradise, once more. He no longer cared for the things of this world, just this. Only his passion for his music would ever come close to this, and even then it was not a comparison.

God and Heaven forbid it, the Angel of Hell loved again.

A/N: Sorry this is so short! But this just poured into my head in Advanced Math today while I was doing Trig homework. Well…you know the drill. Read and Review!

Review Corner

Draco's Addiction: No, it's not wrong to love the phrase "sinful pleasure." It's my favorite


	10. Love or Regrets

Erik's Desire

By: Muse of Destructiveness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the beautiful legacy and character of the phantom Erik. He and the others belong to themselves and Gaston Leroux for writing their story. The only thing I do own is a high respect for the phantom and my OC's.

Warning: Later there will be much Christine bashing. I despise her for breaking the phantom's heart like she did, and much Raoul bashing in the future. Sympathy pains for these two will be treated by my muses and large tranquilizers, and flames will be used to burn my enemies at the stake.

---

Random A/N: YAY FOR PHANTOM PHANS EVERYWHERE! And for those of you who love the Phantom but haven't heard…Phantom has become the longest running Broadway show! Cheers to all the Phantoms in history and keep entertaining us with your Music of the Night!

---

Chapter 9

"My angel," Erik whispered, his breath caressing her cheek as she slept, her body curled next to his. He captured a stray curl and stroked it gently, marveling in its soft vitality. So beautiful, he thought, and mine if I so wish. But if she knew what lies beneath this mask, of the disfigurement that is my curse to carry, she would run from me like Christine did.

He pried himself from her slumbering arms, stopping when she murmured his name in her sleep, kissing her closed eyelids softly. She smiled, nuzzling her cheek against his hand, and his eyes closed in silent anguish. How could he leave her now? After a night spent with her, nothing else could compare to the joys he found in her arms, and yet he had to go. It was best that he left before he hurt her, before she knew, before she awakened.

He turned to leave, not seeing her eyes open or the hurt and anger that flashed across the dark orbs. "Regrets already, my teacher?" spoke the cold voice from the bed, making him flinch at the ice laced through the words.

"No," he replied, his body sinking into a defeated slouch that revealed the honesty in his statement.

"Then why do you turn from me? Did I just dream of the passion we shared?" she said softly, her voice betraying the hurt he had placed there with his decision. "Was I still not good enough to satisfy you?"

"You don't understand," he responded, his voice hoarse from resisting the urge to tell her how pleasurable it truly was.

"Then explain it to me so that I may comprehend what it is that would make you leave me."

"I cannot. Believe me, my love, I wish I could. Instead, all I can do is tell you how breathtakingly beautiful the time we spent together was. I can tell you how much I truly care for you, how insanely in love with you I am, and how much I want to stay with you."

"You would have a hard time proving it by me right now with your back turned to me and your eyes staring at anything but me."

What little control he had been holding snapped like a fragile thread. He whirled around to face her, his eyes blazing with a fire he had been trying to restrain. His hands grabbed her roughly, forcing her to come to him. Any protests she would have voiced were cut off by his mouth. "You want proof, darling? I shall give you proof," he hissed against her neck, determined to do exactly as he promised, with all thoughts of departure aside, and thoughts of passions and desires brought forth from the unending spring of his love.

---

A/N: Okay, here it is. So it took a little longer and shorter than I expected, and I know it should be better than this because of all the many weeks it took to get around to writing it, but hey…school's a pain and life's a little hectic. You know the drill so read and review.


End file.
